Console the Stars
by emy-twilight09
Summary: Sequel to A Black Heart. Takes place about a month later. Mostly about their life with kids. Enjoy&Review.
1. Chapter 1

By : Emma R. Skinner

Chapter 1:

My hands hit the gravel, as I fell on my hands and knees.

"Cassie!" I cried into the cold December air. I heard her cry faintly.

"Please don't hurt her! You've hurt my family enough! Just, please give her back!" I heard him chuckle and the tears streamed down my face. The black-hooded figure came forward, my little Cassie struggling against his arms.

"Give her back Malfoy." I growled wiping the tears off my face.

"Why? She'll have so much fun with me." He smiled as he looked down at my darling daughter.

"The war is over! Let her go." I growled and grabbed my wand in my pocket.

"Now what fun would that be?" He grinned. I snapped out my wand and stunned him, bound him, and called my mother and father-in-law.

Harry showed up and took him giving me a hug before he left. I grabbed Cassie, Hughes was a Ron and Hermione's, and her and I went to the wizard hospital to see my beloved Fred. The war had ended last week and the death eaters had given up, well, except Lucious.

I stroked Fred's hair and Cassie snuggled up next to him. He didn't stir from his sleep since he was heavily sedated from his injuries. I thanked God that he hadnt took Fred. But he took others including my brother-in-law Percy, my godfather Remus and his wife. I hugged Cassie and kissed Fred's forehead.

"I love you." I said and picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, can you come get Cassie so I can stay with Fred tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there soon." Then the phone line went dead.

"Cassie, you're going to go stay with Grandma and Grandpa Black okay?" I looked down at her and she nodded. Her curls fell on Fred's chest.

"I'm going to stay here with daddy tonight." There was a popping sound and my mother was behind me. Cassie hopped off the bed and ran to her. They both hugged me and with another pop they were gone. I went over to were Cassie had been laying and put my head on his chest. His arm curled around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Fred, how are you feeling?"

"Drugged, but better." He smiled.

"Malfoy came to mess with, Cassie, but I bound and he was taken to somewhere I don't know." He had tensed but relaxed. I kissed him on the lips until he said "Ow!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." He smiled down at me.

"Where's Cassie and Hughes now then?"

"Cassie is with my parents." I smiled and kissed him again.

"And Hughes?"

"At Ron and Hermione's."

He smiled and we kissed again.

"So we'll be alone for the rest of the night." We kissed and that was how our night really started.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

14 years later

"Cassie get up!" Hughes hit my head with the pillow.

"No." I moaned into my sheets.

"Argue with mom. See what she does." He snipped at me. I looked over at the mirror, seeing a hump of sheets and black curls. I rubbed at my eyes, no contacts today. You'd think they'd conjure up a spell to rid people of allergies.

I pushed my glasses on and stared at the clock 4 A.M.!

"You asshole!" I yelled at the door. Another prank, but what can you expect.

I flopped back on the mattress. I fell asleep for maybe two minutes when I felt something poke my face.

"Come on or we'll be late." My dad looked down on me. He was fully dressed and shaved. I had completely forgot we were leaving on vacation today!

"Oh crap!" I jumped out of bed fumbling through my drawers before turning to my dad.

"You mind?" I asked shooing him out of the room.

I pulled on some jeans, a black tank top, and pumps. My mom placed suitcases by the door as my father and Hughes came in and out of the door heaving the bags behind them.

The Cullen's had been nice enough to let us borrow their guest house in

Arizona. Weird, I know, but I suppose it holds much sentimental value for Bella. I hope it

was worth the flight though. At least they had movies playing. But all they played was mushy romantic movies. I must admit that I did tear up during the Titanic but who wouldn't after losing such a hot guy like Leonardo. I've never really had a boyfriend mean Teddy and I had a couple on and off relationships but him and my cousin are together so it's kind of weird.

I snuggled into my dad's arm and he reached up stroking my hair. I looked over at

Mom who curled into Dad's other side. Her blonde hair had grown long and fell over her pale face. They're so adorable. If I ever fall in love, that's what I'd want.

Hugh had offered to take the window seat in the row behind. It made me giggle knowing that the little old lady next to him was chatting his ear off. He deserved it! The plane shook a little, causing me to clutch my father's arm. He rubbed my shoulder and smiled down at me. Sooner than I had expected we landed in the Phoenix airport. We drove for about another hour until we reached the luxurious mountain mansion completed with a pool.

The house was really awesome! The walls had so many windows they looked like they were made of glass. I claimed one of the bedrooms and flopped onto the bed. The walls were a minty green, the floor an off white, it had a really big walk-in closet opposite the bed. Hugh came stomping in our brooms in hand.

"Want to play some Quidditch?"

"Uh I don't know…"

"Come on Mom and Dad are doing that cloaking spell and then they'll play!"

"Nah I want to go riding."

"Loser."

"Punk."

"Ouch nice comeback!"

I chucked one of the throw pillows at his head but he dodged it. We were eighteen so it was legal to use magic I promise that.


End file.
